


Demon!Badboyhalo oneshots

by Tommy_is_lost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Badboyhalo, Demons, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, more will be added when i figure out how this works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy_is_lost/pseuds/Tommy_is_lost
Summary: just a whole buch of songs mush mushed into random fanfics i wrotethese all roughly about 100-200 1ords long so don't expect a master peiece >:0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------or i had many ideas for animation but my lazy arse didn't feel like it so i made them fanfics
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> litsen to this song while reading the first chapter :0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtPfrhVtZZo

“Skeppy…” bad whispers  
“Yes bad?” Skeppy grumbles  
“SKEPPY…” bad exclaims  
“WHAT BAD I’M LIVE” Skeppy yells  
Skepxhaloshippr: ope is this another divirce?  
Baldskep: uhh whats happening  
Baldgirlhalo: bad sounds like he’s abt to scream  
Tommy_is_lost: fanfic opportunities?  
(this will no longer have (insert name) says or anything to do with that)  
“Skeppy they say i’m a terrorist”  
“wait...WHAT”  
“Look i did nothing wrong but I got on the blacklist….”  
“Please repeat what you just said.”  
“Skeppy they say I’m a terrorist”  
“BUT WHY”  
“I think my past crimes have caught up to me”  
“Your…. Crimes….?”  
“What the hell did you do?!”  
“Years ago i did something a lot of people would regret…”  
“That doesn’t explain it.”  
“Your probably gonna say you just swore or something stupid.”  
“I exploded a city.”  
“WHY?”  
“They started irritating me… i couldn’t handle it i blacked out but the next thing i notice is i’m laughing… singing if i want to die i will die while watching them all scream for help…”  
Geppy wakes up  
“Oh another nightmare…. Bad…. why did you die on me and your son….”  
Screaming  
“PAPA THEY SAY I’M A TERRORIST.”  
“NO NO your joking right please…. Say you joking….”  
“Papa they said it because of my race…. :c”  
“I did nothing wrong but i got on the blacklist”  
“Aww come here just cause your russian doesn’t mean your a terrorist...”  
“Thank you papa”


	2. i duckinf hatw you bad....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmm just litsen to the song and litsen to this song :) I duckinf hatw you- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VF2k4ugYPg

“Skeppy~~~ you said you would stay with me forever”  
“Bad you are dead let me live past this”  
“Oh no you are not i will stay here until you come with me to the dark”  
“Bad i thought you were different than this”  
“Skeppy I've accepted that I'm a demon now and now I'm going to act like it...”  
“Don’t you love me skeppy?~~~~”  
“FUCK LOVE I DON’T WANT NONE I DON’T WANT LOVE”  
“Aww skeppy you act like a little god on a temper tantrum   
“I’LL BE BLUNT I’M A TIME BOMB”  
“Tick...tick...tick” bad says as he smiles (only when it's needed i will say when someone says something)  
“YOU SAY I’M A GOD BUT I KNOW I’M NOT SO WHY DO I FEEL LIKE”  
“Nothing.” bad stands up   
“Literally a million other reasons I gotta pretend I'm ok but I'm not I'm not I'm not not” skeppy slurs together (i don't feel like struggling to read)  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH I’M NOTHING BUT A NOTCH” skeppy shouts while turning from bad  
“I went digging through my lungs, this is all I really got.” bad sighs while pulling out a diamond blue crown  
“When am i gonna learn to give it all up...”  
“Nobody wants you, Nobody wants you “ the voices in skeppy’s head whispered   
“When am I gonna learn there's never gonna be a Forever for me a letter from me delivered to me” skeppy slurs together again  
Bad walks in front of skeppy and looks at his eyes  
“Ugh fine thought i would be able to do this the easy way..”  
“Teaming up with demons instead of trying to defeat them  
Looking shawty in the eyes,” bad looks at skeppy while taking his glasses off for a hot second. ”Saying "Take it or leave it"  
Imma keep it under the wraps that I rap maybe then  
She won't become a demon either and we can live in another  
Reality count on me to fuck it up fuck it up”  
“Never not the case” skeppy says while being completely hypnotised and snatching the crown from bad  
“Level 11 mage  
I got it all made  
Shouldn't I be happy?  
Shouldn't I be?” skeppy shouts at bad while his eyes slowly turned white.  
“I was 15 following my dreams  
Holes in my jeans  
Daddy hated everything but his pills  
Got his thrills with his finger in my face”  
“In my face then he'd say-”  
“What a waste” bad repeated   
“Ahaha…..” skeppy passes out

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this and other episodes are up after this tell me if i have improved or not also give me some ctirtuqe uhhh fuq engrish


End file.
